


Merger

by MiyabiDreams



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyabiDreams/pseuds/MiyabiDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year-old fic about grown-up Ouran students featuring everyone's favorite overreactive blonde and his implied relationship with the spooky Black Magic Club president. Based on a rp between the author and an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merger

The snow was thick on the ground outside but the temperature inside the towering, creaking office building was well over 70 degrees. Men in business suits with fur-lined coats over their arms were talking in private in a wide open, luxurious board room, many of them larger than life but one, lingering in the back of the room, looked undernourished and pale in the face of the ruddy complexions. The new head of the Nekozawa Corp was watching his associates from over tented fingers. His clinging midnight blue suit showed off how slender his frame was, making him look a good deal taller when he stood to shake hands with another incoming person, his family's signet ring prominent on his finger.

A golden blonde young man in a dark suit with tired eyes came into the room, his head turned to listen to the person who followed him around whenever he needed a translator. His Russian wasn't incredibly good yet, but he managed to get by on a daily basis, running his father's company. A briefcase filled with papers to be signed hung from the fingers of one hand as he made his way into the room, just nodding politely whenever he was acknowledged.

Nekozawa was speaking quietly in fluent Russian with the man closest to him, a neutral discussion of the arms available giving way to personal talk; apparently the man was an old friend of the family while it was still under his father's control. Umehito, on the other hand, was taking a singularly hands-off approach, save for the times he had to be here in place of his usual liaison. He nodded as the man took his seat, then turned to survey the rest that had clustered in and began to take their seats as well. The only two left standing then were the company heads, two tall, slender blondes, one accompanied by his translator.

"Suoh," Umehito said quietly, with stiff formality belying no feelings.

Tamaki's head slowly turned as he heard his last name and a quiet sigh slipped from his lips as he moved over to shake hands with the liaison of the Nekozawa Corp. It wasn't until he was only a few feet away did he notice that it wasn't the liaison at all, but a more familiar face that made his chest ache. Forcing himself to walk the last few feet and politely extend his hand, he slowly steeled himself so his voice would come out as emotionless as he was able to make it. "You aren't the usual liaison..."

"He is home with his family this time," Nekozawa replied quietly, his eyes trained on Tamaki's face. For the rest of the room his expression was completely unreadable, but his eyes had locked onto the other man's, growing incredibly sad but at the same time revealing nothing. "Please have a seat. I understand that your family wishes for a merger in one of our developmental departments."

Tamaki pulled away from the blonde Russian slowly and turned to take an empty seat at the table, waving his translator away from him for the moment. Thumbing the dials on his briefcase to spell out his password so it would open, Tamaki carefully avoided eye contact until he had all the papers he needed out and on the table. "It would seem that my father wishes to... 'break into the business', that your family does so well in."

As the conversation lapsed into Japanese Nekozawa seemed to relax, reaching for the papers and reading through them slowly as he replied, "It surprises me that he has not tried to do so beforehand. We have done well before now, but lately the business has burgeoned. But I suppose that with a time of war comes a need for more efficient ways of reducing enemy numbers." His lip curled slightly at that but otherwise he made no indication of his feelings on the subject. He laid the papers out flat and began to sign where he needed to, double-checking that he'd covered everything before handing it back. His fingers brushed Tamaki's when the other man took them back and he had to swallow against the sudden aching well rising in his chest.

When their fingers touched, Tamaki tensed slightly and pulled the papers back carefully, not wanting to do anything unprofessional like rip them or give his new associate a paper cut. Looking through the papers, he made sure to carefully keep his eyes down and added his own signature when it was required. Even though he didn't particularly like the new business his family was getting into, he put a practiced, fake smile on his face. "We look forward to doing business with you all."

"Likewise," Umehito nodded once, then turned his attention back to the other associates, either needing things signed, requests in mind, or some other kind of demand to make of the company. The meeting dragged out but the new head of the Nekozawa businesses handled it all with a professional, practiced and cool precision until finally there was nothing more to be done. He stood and bowed gently with one hand against his stomach before gesturing to the door. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen." He glanced at Tamaki, seeming to debate whether to keep the man there or not. He could see no real benefit in it; more likely it would only bring more distance between them.

Once the meeting was let out, Tamaki figured it would once again be alright for him to use his cell phone, which he was already dialing his father on, having orders to call the second that the deal went through. Hovering near his translator, he halfheartedly waved at a few of the leaving people, staying on the line with his father just long enough to tell him his company was now merged before hanging up rudely. Violet eyes turned towards Umehito one last time and filled with regret and sadness before he started towards the door.

That look on Tamaki's face was so alien and it made Nekozawa's heart break. He followed after the other blonde slowly, reaching out and touching his arm gently to get him to turn back around. "Tamaki..."

Tamaki's eyes slid closed at the call of his name and he took a moment to wipe any expression from his face, looking over at his translator and dismissing the man for the day. It wasn't until he had left and the door shut securely behind him did Tamaki turn around to face the other blonde. Nekozawa seemed to be debating with himself before reaching up and gingerly laying a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, taking a breath and looking at the ground between them before starting quietly, "Even though I know you would rather not be here, in this country, or here in front of me at all and...I know I have...no right at all to say this, but...I missed you. More than I thought possible, especially after so long..."

Tamaki's breath caught for a minute as he slowly turned his head to look at the pale hand on his shoulder, one hand moving up to softly touch it with his fingertips. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, the French blonde pulled his hand back, hesitating quite a bit before lightly touching Nekozawa's head. "Well, maybe I don't want to be in this country, but I don't mind so much being right here..."

The smallest of smiles tugged at Nekozawa's lips, his eyes closing at the other's touch on his head. He looked back up at him, laying a hand on his side and stepping a little closer. "It will grow on you," he said quietly in Russian before leaning forward and pressing his lips to each of Tamaki's cheeks lightly.

"I missed you as well." Stumbling slightly over the Russian and probably sounding too formal, as usual when he tried to speak the language, Tamaki let his hand drop from the Russian's hair to his arm, which he grasped gently. Nekozawa's smile appeared once more as he tugged his arm back, taking Tamaki's hand and squeezing it gently in both of his before looking back toward the door. He bit his lip then glanced up at Tamaki's face.

"How long are you to stay in the country?"

The reminder of his exile from Japan caused the small smile that had been forming to immediately disappear, replaced by a frown and a headshake. He glanced towards the door as well, having seen the other blonde do it, which made him slightly paranoid. "Until I am forgiven. Which will not be anytime soon."

Nekozawa frowned at that, brow furrowing as he put his hand against the side of Tamaki's neck. "Your grandmother," he said simply, then sighed and shook his head. He muttered bitterly to himself, then looked back up and nudged Tamaki's head with his own. "Is there anything that you need while you're here?"

"More alcohol." Tamaki's tone was almost teasing, but hadn't quite managed to get there, as he had been mostly telling the truth. Pulling back a step or two incase anyone was to walk in, he looked down Nekozawa and shook his head. "You've gotten smaller and somehow paler."

"I had gotten used to Japanese cuisine. Russian food just does not hold the same appeal anymore so I will not gain the weight that others here do. But here..." Nekozawa gestured toward the door then headed toward it, leading Tamaki on the short walk to his private office. The shades were drawn, casting the place in velvet darkness lit only by the occasional lamp. He lit a set of candles over his desk then opened a small locked liquor cabinet. "Have you a preference as far as your vodka goes?"

"As long as it's Russian," Tamaki replied as he took a seat in front of the desk, foregoing asking for permission as he knew it would have been given anyways. As he leaned back in the chair, one hand lifted so he could rub at his temples, trying to make his headache disappear. A crystal glass was placed in front of him, nearly brimming with the strong alcohol. Instead of taking a seat on the other side of the desk, Nekozawa sat in the one beside Tamaki with his own glass in hand, held by his fingertips, nails still neat and manicured, completing the slightly stuck-up air he seemed to be trying to project. Surprised at Umehito's choice of seating, Tamaki had glanced over at him with a curious expression, but had to quickly turn his head away to try and halt the quiet laugh that started to escape. Picking up his own glass with a headshake, Tamaki tossed the strong liquid back, ignoring the burning in his throat that he was now used to, having gotten rather good at drinking in the past months.

Umehito's brow arched up slightly as he took a more leisurely sip of his own drink, clearing his throat and shaking his own head at the way Tamaki had apparently begun drinking. "You would do well to slow down. The drinks here are stronger than most."

"That happens to be the best part of this place." Tamaki let the corner of his mouth lift in a small smile as he put the glass down and looked over his shoulder at the door to the office. "What are the chances of someone busting in here without knocking?"

"Highly unlikely. They know not to disturb me when I retreat here." His own smile widened slightly as he swallowed down the rest of his drink before pouring himself and Tamaki another glass full. Tamaki ignored the glass in favor of scooting his chair a few inches closer to the Russian's, then leaned over to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder. Nekozawa stiffened slightly at the sudden contact, but immediately relaxed, reaching a hand over and taking Tamaki's, his thumb stroking over the back of the other blonde's softly. Tamaki stayed leaning against Nekozawa for several minutes before slowly sitting back up and reaching for the refilled glass on the desk, which he did actually drink slower this time. He looked over at the blonde several times before reaching out and touching his hair lightly. "You don't wear a wig anymore."

"I have discarded many of the accoutrements I thought were once necessary. I am a good deal more open than I had been," Neko smiled then shook his hair back from his face. That, at least, had barely changed, except to be a little shorter now. "I can find one if you would prefer."

"I never preferred your hair hidden from view." Pulling his hand back, Tamaki slumped a little in his seat, hands falling to his lap, the pale skin looking even lighter than usual against the black fabric of his suit. Nekozawa reached out and laid his hand over Tamaki's, picking it up and holding it in both of his. He pressed his lips to the other man's knuckles lightly, then replaced his hand in his lap. A sudden thought appeared in Tamaki's head and he reached over to grab the other male's left hand, bringing it up to look at closely before relaxing a little and lacing their fingers together.

Neko's head tilted some at the sudden movement, but he smiled faintly and lifted the other hand. "The only loyalty I have is to my family. There is nobody else."

"One can never be too sure." Tamaki slowly and reluctantly pulled his hand back, resting it on his knee as he looked around the room, carefully avoiding looking at the other man for too long. His head tilted to the other side as he reached out and cupped Tamaki's jaw gently, turning the man's head and leaning forward to press his lips to the other man's softly.

When he pulled away once more his eyes were focused on Tamaki's. "You are the only exception..."

He couldn't hide the relief he felt at those words and reached out to slide his hand around to the back of Umehito's neck, pulling him forward gently again while he leaned inn to press their lips together once more. Nekozawa laid his hands over Tamaki's and pressed more firmly into the kiss, taking a breath then slipping his tongue out to taste the alcohol on the other's. He turned his chair when he pulled back once more, fiddling with his glass as the blush rose faintly in his cheeks. "I'm sorry, that was quite presumptuous of me but...I miss what we had...I know you do too." He turned his eyes back up to Tamaki, looking a tad nervous. A soft smile was playing over Tamaki's lips for the first time all day and he shook his head as he reached out with one hand to lightly touch Umehito's cheek with his fingers. His thumb lightly brushed under one of the blue eyes before he pulled his hand back.

"You're right. I missed it."

"Will you have to go soon? I had hoped to...perhaps have dinner...catch up..." Looking down between them, Nekozawa wondered if he might just be being silly, hoping so much for Tamaki to stay there with him longer when he knew that the other man was obviously busy.

"I can cancel things." Tamaki carefully put the empty glass in his hand on the desk, then turned his chair more so that he was facing the Russian, looking a bit more relaxed than he had been previously.

Nekozawa sat forward and laid his hands on Tamaki's knees, his eyes taking on a hooded expression, his hair falling into his face He smiled and rocked forward, his lips pressing into Tamaki's. He stood and leaned over the other man, settling above him as his expression reduced his apparent age until he looked much as he had when they were still in school.

Tamaki had smiled once more and returned the kiss he was given when the male was still sitting. He was rather surprised when Umehito climbed into his lap, but didn't say anything about it as his arms went around the Russian to keep him there, his head resting down against the other blonde's.

Neko stayed with his foot on the ground, one knee on the chair, his hands against the back of Tamaki's chair, looking back at him then straightening up and stripping off his suit jacket, putting it on top of his desk as the office grew warmer with the candles. "What would you like for dinner?" he asked quietly, taking his cell phone out of his back pocket. "I can have it all brought here."

Tamaki's good mood dampened a bit when he realized that they would again have to hide their relationship, and he leaned forward to gently nuzzle the male's shoulder, hands still on the Russian's waist incase he started to fall backwards. "Whatever is your favorite is fine with me."

Nekozawa nodded and dialed, waiting for a good few moments before starting to speak quickly and quietly in fluent Russian, far too fast for Tamaki to keep up. He looked around and ran his fingers through the man's hair, keeping his tone neutral until he had snapped his phone shut and turned back. "I hope you're hungry. They serve things in rather large portions here."

Tamaki nodded absentmindedly and reached up to gently brush his thumb below the male's eye again, a small yet affectionate smile tugging at his lips while he rememorized the Russian's face. "I can't believe I forgot how much I loved your eyes..."

Nekozawa gave a quiet, genuine laugh as he looked back into Tamaki's face, touching the place above the man's left brow. "Yours are still beautiful..."

"I thought we weren't allowed to call each other that?" His hand on the male's face slid to the Russian's hair and he lightly pulled him down for another kiss, hiding the smile that had widened at the laughter.

"I did not call you that, I called your eyes that and _pretty_ just does not seem right," Neko chuckled and returned the kiss, pecking Tamaki's lips softly before glancing back at the door and pulling himself up and off of the other man's lap. He took a moment to straighten his hair and his clothes before stepping back over to the door, eyeing the rather frightened-looking intern pushing the cart holding the food. "Thank you," Nekozawa said quietly, taking a small billfold form his pocket and handing a pair of notes to the boy before closing the door in his face. He smiled at Tamaki before pushing the food over to the desk.

Tamaki carefully straightened out his slightly wrinkled clothing while Neko headed for the door and made sure his face showed no expressions that would be inappropriate for a simple business meeting, incase the intern decided to look closer at him. Once the door was closed though, he slipped back into his more relaxed pose and smiled faintly again.

After handing over the food of lightly steaming, fragrant dishes that seemed to feature potatoes and game quite heavily, Umehito took his seat once more and began to pick through it with his fork. "I hope you're not opposed to this sort of food. Even though it is higher-class than most it is still far removed from what you're used to."

"I have a Russian cook at home. I wasn't trusted enough not to burn the house down. I have gotten used to Russian food." Tamaki started to pick at the food as well, remembering all the manners that he had been forced to learn over the years as he shifted in his chair.

Nekozawa sat up straight with his fork in hand, taking small bites of his food with a lackluster expression and reaching for his bottle of vodka, now only two-thirds full, pouring more for each of them. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "You are many things, Tamaki, but I doubt a chef is one of them."

"I'm quite good at making instant food. As long as it doesn't require boiling water. I always burn myself." Knowing his head would start to get foggy if he drank much more, Tamaki only used the vodka when he had to wash the food down and even then, only took small sips of the liquid. Umehito laughed quietly at him, shaking his head, though he knew he could hardly do any better.

"You're still indulging in what you called 'commoner food'?"

Tamaki pointed a fork at the other male and placed a faux-offended expression on his face. "I'll have you know that everyone called it that. Not just me." He didn't bother to add that he was the one that started them all on the name because it wouldn't help his point making. Of course, Nekozawa's next instinct was to call him out on it, but he just let it lie for them as they worked through the meal until the plates were clean, pushing them away and sipping once more at the expensive vodka.

Once the food was gone, Tamaki fell into a comfortable silence, something he was able to do easily now that he didn't have people to talk to, unless it was about business he didn't care about, or Russian things he didn't understand.

The warm silence spun out as the pair sat together, simply enjoying one-another's company. Nekozawa was staring into space as he held his glass in his lap, fingers laced together around the glass.

The silence was broken by the chirping of Tamaki's cellphone, which made him jump a little as he quickly fumbled for it. Reading the message, he shook his head and put it away, then smiled faintly at Umehito. "Looks like I'm staying here for a long time, overseeing the company for my father, since he doesn't want to travel here."

"You're stuck in Russia?" Umehito couldn't hide his amusement as he looked back at Tamaki, giving a quiet chuckle then standing and reaching out for Tamaki's hand. With the other he pointed a discreet remote at a place in the wall, where a concealed stereo began to play a classical waltz.

"Stuck in Russia." Tamaki smiled a little more as he reached up and took the hand that was reaching for his, but made no movements at all to get up and out of the chair he was sitting in. The other man adjusted his grip on Tamaki's hand and pulled him up gently, taking the other hand when he was standing and pulling him close.

"Hopefully you find some way to enjoy yourself here."

"I just might..." Tamaki looked down at their hands for a minute before returning his gaze to the other male. "Are you trying to get me to dance with you?"

"At least get up. I spend entirely too much time during the day sitting." Umehito rolled his eyes, releasing Tamaki's hands and planting his own on his hips.

"Whatever you wish," Tamaki said and bowed a little in the Russian's direction, which made him slightly dizzy, though he didn't say it as he stood back up straight. Nekozawa leaned in and pressed his lips to Tamaki's softly, lingering there as his hands shifted to rest on the other blonde's hips, holding him close and shifting down just enough to kiss along the line of Tamaki's throat.

"Where are you staying now...?"

"At a very large house my father owns." Tamaki's head tilted away unconsciously when he felt the lips touch his neck, his eyes slowly drifting closed while his hands moved to lie on Umehito's forearms.

Leaning his cheek into Tamaki's neck, Nekozawa sighed quietly and moved his arms further around the other man's middle. "Am I at least allowed to know where that is? I would like to see you outside of office hours, you know."

"Little dangerous for you, isn't it?" Tamaki leaned his head against Nekozawa's and slid his hands up so he could hug the male gently around the shoulders. "I'll write it down before I go. I'm awful at giving directions."

"I don't care," Nekozawa murmured, holding onto Tamaki and kissing the base of his neck once more. "Just write the address, I will be able to find it easily."

Pulling back with a nod, Tamaki started to dig through his pockets until he found a pocket sized pad of paper and an ink pen. He scrawled the address on it and ripped off the sheet of paper, tucking it in Nekozawa's pocket. Nekozawa smiled then caught Tamaki's hand and leaned in to kiss him once more, staying only for a moment before pulling back and looking around thoughtfully at the desk. "Well, what would you like to do now?"

"Oh, I'm just a guest here. I believe it is the Host's job to coming up with entertaining ideas and do the whole grand tour thing." Tamaki licked his lips, tasting a little of the food and alcohol still lingering on the male's lips, then smiled, not quite as brightly as he used to in the past. It still made Nekozawa smile in return and the former president of the Black Magic club tossed his hair back from his face, pulling back and pulling his coat back on, buttoning it and straightening it before gesturing toward the door.

"Well then, let's walk."

Tamaki brushed off and straightened his own suit before heading towards the door, waiting out in the hallway for the head of the company to come out as well and start leading the way. "Let's."


End file.
